


Galaxy Boy

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [134]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: WoR! Prompto, oh the fluff, seriously just fluffy schenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 7





	Galaxy Boy

He wasn’t sure when you had climbed on top of him -- he’s pretty sure that was not how he had fallen asleep -- or where you even got the pen from, but Prompto was  _ hellbent _ on keeping as still as possible, even as the nib of the pen glided across his chest. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know what you were doing; you had done this so many times since the two of you had gotten together.

Prompto bit his lip when the pen touched his stomach, just barely keeping the laugh down. But he wasn’t able to keep his body from shuddering beneath yours.

“I know you’re awake, Prompto,” you muttered, making the blond sigh in defeat as he opened his sapphire eyes and watching you work. Your tongue peeking out from between pursed lips as you continued playing connect-the-dots with the freckles on his stomach. A fond smile etched itself onto his lips, calloused fingers trailing up your bare thighs and tracing shapes onto the flesh.

“Stop that,” you grumbled, turning (e/c) eyes to his. The fond smile morphed into a coy smirk, the pads of his thumbs not stopping their movements.

“Stop what?” He watched the frown as it painted your lips, sitting up in a smooth motion and sweeping the frown away with a kiss. The pen slipped from your fingers as your arms wrapped around the blond’s shoulders. You smiled against his lips, playing with the fine hairs at the nape of his neck as he pulled away.

“Thanks for the constellations, babe,” Prompto muttered, pressing a kiss to your cheek. You giggled at the contact before facing his head-on and pecking the tip of his nose.

“Any time, Galaxy Boy.”


End file.
